Reality Comes Knocking
by TarSauce
Summary: She never meant to fall for her. To fall fro someone who was a figment of the imagination. But she did. And there was nothing she could do about it. I mean, It's not like she can control her own heart. Rosie/Carter. Final Chapter Now Up...
1. Chapter 1

**OK, so I'm going to update the other stories I'm working on soon, I promise, but I think my muse is disappearing, and that's bad. I only wrote this because I was excited about the today, and I couldn't sleep last night, so I randomly watched this movie on my iPod, and I just came up with it. Then I had to write it down, and then nearly got yelled at by my mum to go to sleep. But I didn't. It's a really short one shot. And I mean really short, like 400 words. But if I get over 10 reviews by like, next Monday, I will update it and make it into a more of a story. If I get ideas on where this could go. **

**So, enjoy it, leave a review, because they make me happy. And I'm more likely to update if I get nice reviews. So review, or I will get 'ZuZuLG' to throw her cookies at you, just kidding girl, you can keep your cookies, and this story is dedicated to you, and all my other reviewers, for keeping interested in my stories, and reviewing. I love it. **

**Reality Comes Knocking.**

Carter Mason was not a liar. Yet Carter Mason had told a lie. It wasn't a lie exactly, but it wasn't the truth. She had told Donny at the school dance that she was over him because she deserved so much better, well, that bit was true. She did deserve better, but the other half of it was she had already found someone better. She hadn't expected it, but this person had knocked the Earth off its axis. Her world on a kilter. Pulled the rug out from under her feet so to speak, but they had.

And this person was sitting opposite her, trying to figure out why American Hamburgers with their fingers, and this person, was Rosie Gonzalez.

Carter had tried telling herself that Rosie wasn't a real person, and in a way she wasn't, Rosie Gonzalez was a figment of the imagination, made up to protect the real identity. Princess Rosalinda Maria Fiyore Montoya. But Carter was kidding herself, she had fallen for a girl who was 16, but hadn't even been known for more than a month. But Rosie Gonzalez existed now. She knew the real meaning of friendship, loyalty and trust, even how to eat a burger and she knew this better than Princess Rosalinda Maria Fiyore Montoya did.

Because she had met Carter Mason.

Carter wasn't sure what it was about Rosie that had made her fall for her. Maybe the way she was, it was most certainly not because of her princess-ness, which – once it had gotten out around school, and the kids had found out – decided they wanted to be best friends. But no, because quite frankly, Carter found these a real turn off, not to mention a pain in the arse. But Carter suspects it was from the frozen yoghurt incident with Chelsea and Brooke. When Rosie had been the bigger person, and refused to retaliate. That hadn't stopped Carter mind, but Carter didn't care about herself. Hence why she had gone with General Kane, offering herself as bait. Because she cared.

That's why Carter lay there at night, gazing at Rosie from afar, because at the end of the day, Rosie was Princess Rosalinda Maria Fiyore Montoya, and she was just 'bait girl'.

Rosie lived in a world of Princes and castles and Knights in silver armour, and got her fairytale. But Carter did not. Because she was just Carter Mason, 'Bait Girl' from Lake Monroe, Louisiana, and girls like her never got her fairytale.

Because that's the Reality.

**Yeah, short, rubbish, but I have no officially finished school, well since last week, so I have no school until September. So maybe you'll be getting more updates. And I also think that this section needs more Rosie/Carter fics. But I'm hoping that once PPP premieres in US, there will be. So Review, tell me how crap, or not crap it is. Haha, looking forwards to your reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK, so aren't you lucky, and update in like, a day or two after posting. The reason being, I'm babysitting, the kids are in bed. Its 11 o clock, and I can't connect to their internet on my laptop. So here we go, an update. I didn't get 10 reviews, but I'm watching my PPP DVD that I bought today, and what can I say, I was inspired. I kind of know where this story is going. Actually, I lied. I have absolutely no idea where this story is going. All I know is I love this pairing so much, and I'm so bored, I'm writing this. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 2 – It Is Not On Most Maps.**

Love is one of those things Carter decided. It can play with you; toy with you until you feel ready to burst. And then it can break your heart, and drop you of the highest cliff. Figuratively, not physically. Carter had fallen hard for Rosie, so much so that she actually looked forwards to getting up in the morning, and why? Because Rosie was there, and she was happy and smiley at a time so early it shouldn't exist.

When Rosie smiled, Carter found her heart being torn one way, and her head another. Her heart was telling her to just run up to Rosie and kiss her, tell her how she feels. But her head was saying no. This is the best friendship you have ever had, and you don't want to mess this up because your hormones are wildly out of control. Although Carter knew that it wasn't her hormones. Her feeling for Rosie ran deeper than that, much deeper, which she had realised when Rosie had come to save her from being abducted by General Kane. Rosie had been so brave. And later that night when her emotions had finally caught up with the reality of what could have happened and the tears had started. The thought of being locked in a prison cell, away from her dad, and from Rosie shook her. It was like she was caught in a nightmare and couldn't wake up, these thought kept going through her mind.

Rosie had gotten out of bed and silently padded across the floor and crawled into Carters bed behind her, holding her tightly as the sobs had wracked the small frame of Carter's body. They had awoken the next morning a mass of tangled limbs, and despite the warning in her head, this was the closest thing Carter imagined to having Rosie in her bed. And she had taken in every detail of her face while Rosie lay silently breathing next to her.

The next few days had been filled with fun activities, such as bowling, in which Rosie had beat Carter numerous times, in fact, so often Carter had lost count, but the happy smile on her face had made Carter decide, she didn't mind losing. But being in complete and utter, I love you so much it hurt love had its drawbacks. Every time that Donny tried to flirt with Rosie, and every time Rosie spoke of a boy she thought was attractive, Carter felt her heart constrict. It was like a cut, a blow that was so low, she would cry herself to sleep, knowing that she would never stand a chance with the Princess Rosalinda Maria Fiyore Montoya.

Carter wasn't gay, or at least, she didn't think she was, Rosie was the only girl she had ever had feelings for. But then again, she had never had these feelings for a boy either. The closest person who got these feelings was Ed, but they weren't even half this strong. Carter didn't know how much longer she could keep her feelings to herself, but not much longer she suspected. They grew stronger every day. Every smile Rosie sent her sent shivers up her spine, and every touch nearly gave her a cardiac arrest.

Having to listen to Rosie's chatter about guys from Costa Luna was low. But the lowest blow came when her dad received a phone call from the Princess Protection Program saying that it was now safe for Rosie to return to Costa Luna. The thought of Rosie leaving made Carter's gut wrench so bad she thought she might throw up, but she put on a brave face, and smiled and congratulated her. Then that night she walked down to the dock, and silently contemplated throwing herself in and ending this torture. But her dads face in her mind stopped her. She sat there, legs dangling of the end of the dock, the cool wind rustling her hair, and the moon bright over Lake Monroe. The tears falling down her face sparkling like diamonds in the moonlight.

And then she realised, love only heart this bad, because love like this was rarely found in hearts, just like Costa Luna was not found on most maps, it was small and insignificant to most of the world, but very important to her, and the people who loved her. Just like the people of Costa Luna. She sat there, letting the wind blow her tears dry, and the sun started rising, warming her face, and her heart, because things never looked so bad in daylight.

Unaware to Carter, Rosie had sat watching her for most of the night, tears falling down her face at the thought of losing her only friend. The only person who had taken the time to learn about her and even had enough loyalty, and cared for her enough to risk her life for her. And the thought of leaving her friend behind was slowly breaking her heart.

**OK, so chapter two, I didn't even realise until I re-read it that I used Jonas Brothers lyrics in there as a reference. To anyone who can guess what words and what song by them it is, then I will dedicate the next chapter to them.**

**Right then, so I hope the writing style didn't deteriorate during this chapter, but its like half eleven at night, and I got woken up this morning by my mum calling me from work to tell me the sad news about Michael Jackson. (May He Rest In Peace) I have an idea now of where this story is going, and ooh, on the film the Homecoming ball is about to start, and I love that bit, so I'm gonna have to go watch it. And next chapter will have some of Rosie's POV, and dialogue, so get ready for a depressing goodbye. And review review review!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, OK, so I'm updating sooner, rather than later. The reason being that we are in the middle of a Heat wave here in England, and its too hot to move, and I got sunburnt yesterday, and don't want to risk getting burnt again. So I'm sitting inside like a hermit. **

**Also, I just want to thank my reviewers, I can't believe I got 26 reviews for just two chapters. Love you guys. And this chapter I dedicated to 'MusicRocks' and 'shawn-n-belle' because they got the song from the previous chapter. It was Paranoid by the Jonas Brothers. The bit where Carter says, 'it's like I'm caught in a nightmare and can't wake up'**

**Anyway, this is enough of my rambling, read on, and enjoy...**

Chapter 3 – Love is like a Battlefield

When Rosie awoke the morning her flight was due to leave, Carter was nowhere to be found. She got up, and went downstairs to find Major Mason sitting eating breakfast. Upon asking him where Carter was, he replied that he didn't know. Rosie shrugged and went upstairs to pack, hoping that Carter would turn up to see her off at the airport in, she quickly checked the clock on the wall, half an hour. She didn't want to say it, but she didn't want to go home.

She enjoyed living with the Mason's. And as she said to life here was a fairytale. Carter believed that being a princess, being waited on was a dream come true, but being a princess was nothing of the sort. Living in Louisiana had taught Rosie that there was more to life than being served on, that it was fun to do things yourself. Living here, nothing mattered, because you couldn't let anyone down. Here, if you didn't do something, you could just do it later, but in Costa Luna, it could mean the downfall of the country. And truth be told. The thought of all of that responsibility on her shoulders scared her to death.

Packing away her stuff, Rosie came across a picture of her and Carter that had been taken before the homecoming dance. Smiling at the memory, she packed the photo away, and then went to collect her clothes from the closet.

_Don't try to explain your mind  
I know what's happening here  
One minute it's love  
And suddenly it's like a battle-field_

One word turns into a  
Why is it the smallest things that tear us down  
My world's nothing when you don't  
I'm not here without a shield  
Can't go back now

Carter Mason had woken up early, and as soon as she realised what day it was, she felt the tears building up, and the lump in her throat. She quickly got up, and casting a look at Rosie, she padded over, and leaning down, she placed a chaste kiss on Rosie's lips, before changing her clothes and leaving the room, before her emotions betrayed her, and she ended up doing something she would later regret.

Now Carter was sitting on the opposite side of Lake Monroe, looking at her house, the place that her one true love was currently preparing to leave Louisiana, and to leave her. And the thought of that was breaking her heart.

Thinking back on the time she had spent with Rosie, it was like a battlefield. One minute they were like best friends, and the next minute she and Rosie were at loggerheads with each other, but overall, she had enjoyed the past 2 months immensely. She had finally worked out what it meant to have a real friend. Too bad her feelings had run deeper than that, threatening to ruin what they had. And that was the last thing that Carter wanted.

She checked her phone, and realised that it was about time for Rosie to leave, and yet she could bring herself to get up and go over there to say goodbye. Saying goodbye made it so final, like she was really going, and that thought alone was destroying Carter. She was pulled out of her reverie by her phone ringing, it was her dad. She ignored it. She know what he was going to say.

Watching across the lake, she saw her dad put Rosie's cases into the trunk, and then Rosie came out. Carter couldn't see her face clearly from her position, but she knew that she was crying. Carter knew she was being selfish, but she couldn't help it. She couldn't go through the heartbreak she felt when she had to say goodbye to her mum. She couldn't.

_Both hands tied behind my back with nothing  
Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again  
Why we gotta fall for it now  
I never meant to start a war  
You know I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know what we're fighting for_

Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield?  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield?  
Why does love always feel like...

Rosie tried to contain the tears, but they eventually spilled over, and silently ran down her cheeks, which the wind silently blew away. Major Mason noticed, and he was angry at Carter for not being there to say goodbye. He was angry at himself as well. He knew how close Rosie and Carter had gotten, and he felt angry at bringing Rosie home with him. When his wife had died, he had thought Carter was going to crawl into a ball and die herself. He didn't realise the impact of bringing Rosie home, until she was going back.

_Can't swallow our pride,  
Neither of us wanna raise that flag, mhmm  
If we can't surrender then we both gonna lose what we had, oh no_

Both hands tied behind my back with nothing  
Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again  
I don't wanna fall for it now  
I never meant to start a war  
You know I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know what we're fighting for...

"Well sir, I guess this is goodbye" Rosie said, giving a small smile, trying not to show how torn up she was about leaving. Because Princess' didn't cry, because crying was a sign of weakness, and that is what ruined countries and Costa Luna meant to much to Rosie, and so did the people. She couldn't become weak and let them down.

"It's been good hasn't it Rosie, thank you" replied major Mason, feeling the tears welling up himself. He had grown fond of the brunette.

"Thank you, what for"? Rosie was confused,

"For being a friend to Carter, I haven't seen her that happy in a long time"

"will you say goodbye to her for me Major Mason, tell her thank you, for being a friend"? Rosie asked,

"Of course I will Rosie, we're both going to miss you" he grinned at her, and then hugged her, "don't forget to write"

"I won't"

Rosie picked up her rucksack, her suitcases already been sent through luggage. As she walked away she sniffed, but her tears were already falling. Finding her way to the plane, she sat down in her seat, and searched through her bag for her iPod.

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield?  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield?_

I guess you better go and get your armour, (get your armour) get your armour  
I guess you better go and get your armour, (get your armour) get your armour  
I guess you better go and get your...

We could pretend that we are friends tonight (oh-oh-oh)  
And in the morning we'll wake up and we'll be alright  
Cause baby we don't have to fight  
And I don't want this love to feel like..

Rosie felt light headed as she stepped off the plane, and it felt surreal to actually be back home. Her smile grew even bigger when she saw her mother rushing down to meet her. Tears starting again, she ran towards her mother, and when mother and daughter met each other, they enveloped each other in a bone crushing hug. They were both crying, and Sophia was hugging her daughter as though she would never let go.

She released her daughter, and grasped her face with both her hands, looking at her daughter, realising that she had a certain look of happiness in her eyes that wasn't there before. Her daughter was crying, her smile genuine, and she looked beautiful.

"Mum, I missed you so much" cried Rosie, hugging her mum again,

"I missed you too Mi hija, but your home now, your home" she cried. After about 10 minutes of hugging, mother and daughter released each other, their eyes now red and puffy from crying, but their smiled bright and happy.

"Oh mum, I have to tell you all about my time in Louisiana with Major Mason and Carter"

"Who is Carter mi hija"?

"Major Mason's daughter mother, the Princess Protection Program sent me to live with them, it was amazing mother, I had a hamburger, I went bowling, I got a job, did chores, I went to a dance"

"It sounds as though you had fun then, I would like to meet this Carter, that has made you so happy" smiled Sophia, and then she saw the tears build up in her daughters eyes, as Rosie remembered that Carter didn't come and say goodbye. Upon seeing this, Sophia realised that something had happened between Carter and Rosie, but knew not to press it, as she said that the palace staff were wishing to see her.

_A battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield,  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield_

I guess you better go and get your armour...

I never meant to start a war  
You know I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know what we're fighting for (fighting, fighting for)  


Upon arriving home, Major Mason called his daughter downstairs, and before he took in her red eyes, puffy cheeks and tangled hair, he started yelling at her. "Carter, I have never been so disappointed in you, I can't believe you weren't there to see Rosie off, and say goodbye, the poor girl was heartbroken"

"Dad"... Carter tried interrupting, she felt sure her dad would have understood,

"No Carter, Maybe I was wrong about you, I thought that things were getting better, Rosie made you happy, since your mum died, I didn't know what to do, but I just don't know anymore" he sighed,

"You didn't think about the impact of bringing someone else into my life, and the having them ripped away from me again," she shouted, Major Mason looked up, finally taking in her bloodshot eyes and her tears "It's your fault, I didn't go and say goodbye, because I don't want to lose her like I lost mum, and I don't want to lose you either dad" she said, her voice cracking, and then Major Mason understood,

"Oh Carter," he said, stepping towards her and holding out his arms before she crumpled into him, and crying. He could feel her tears soaking through his T-Shirt. "I'm sorry, you lost your best friend" then again, maybe he didn't understand.

"No dad, I lost so much more" cried Carter before running upstairs, leaving Mason sitting in the chair, wishing his wife was still here, he didn't understand teenage girls. At all. All he knew was that once they got to know each other, Rosie and Carter were a lot closer than best friends, more like, oh... now he understood, he thought... he always could read Carter better than his wife, but, sometimes, it was better woman to woman.

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield?  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield?_

I guess you better go and get your armour, (get your armour) get your armour  
I guess you better go and get your armour, (get your armour) get your armour

Why does love always feel like...  
Why does love always feel like...  
A battlefield, a battlefield...

Rosie fell backwards onto her bed, she was exhausted, she was overwhelmed with the reception she got when she got home. But now it was silent, her mind wandered back to Louisiana. What had she done wrong, why didn't Carter come and say goodbye, had she upset her in any way, insulted her without meaning too? This is what floated around Rosie's mind as she fell asleep.

Waking up the next morning, Rosie realised she was still to unpack her backpack, which contained her phone, iPod, purse, and a few photos. She emptied it out on her bed, and her eye caught an envelope with her name on it. She didn't know where it came from, but she opened it anyway.

_Dear Rosie,_

_I'm sorry I wasn't there to see you off, but I couldn't. I don't know if you know, but when I was 12, my mum died in a car crash, and I had to say goodbye. Since then, I haven't been able to get close to anyone else, but you managed to break through my barriers. I felt myself becoming close to you, and that scared me, because I couldn't bear the thought of getting hurt and having to say goodbye, although I knew I would have to say goodbye to you when you returned to Costa Luna. And as time went on, I started dreaming that maybe, just maybe, you wouldn't go back. But I was dreaming, of course you would go back._

_I'm sure your still rather confused, as you said to me, we will see each other again the night before you left. But I couldn't take that chance. A goodbye seems so real. And I'm done saying goodbye to people I love. My mum, my dad, with the thoughts of him not coming back after one of his missions, and the thought of you forgetting me when you get home, and not seeing me again and that breaks my heart. I'd rather just skip the sad goodbye in the hope of seeing you again, than having to say goodbye, and hear you saying you will see me again, only for you to forget me, because that makes it so much worse._

_Yes, and there is another reason I didn't want to say goodbye. But I didn't want to say it to your face, why? Maybe because I was unsure of your reaction, because of my own stupidity, but I think it was because I was scared. So here it is Rosie Gonzalez, I LOVE YOU. And I don't mean this in a friendship way, I mean, I am in love with you. And I was too scared to tell you the truth. The truth being, you were the reason I got up in the morning. The reason I went through with that stupid homecoming thing, why I was a Princess. And why I offered myself as bait for you. I didn't want you to get hurt. So there it is Rosie. I said it, well I wrote it._

_Once again, I'm sorry._

_Love Carter  
xxx_

Rosie put down the paper, the tears coming, and she didn't even try to stop them, because Carter's words had struck a nerve, and she had known how she felt, and it scared her. She thought that if she admired Carter from afar, she would be OK, but knowing that Carter loved her back, both scared and excited her. And she wasn't sure which one was the right feeling. She didn't want to feel like this about Carter, because that's not what Princess' did. Princess' married Princes, not Princess'.

The tears kept on flowing as she realised. Rosie had a decision to make. But would it be the right one?

_I never meant  
to start a war  
don't even know  
What we're fighting for_

I never meant  
to start a war  
Don't even know  
What we're fighting for

**There you go, chapter 3, I hope you liked it. I had to leave halfway through the writing of this to help my mum and brother empty my paddling pool, and then I fell in. So I had to go change. So anyway, the song is Battlefield – Jordin Sparks. Yes, I have a slight obsession with this song at the moment. **

**So review review review.**

**xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for all the reviews for the last chapter. And thank you to everyone who has been writing Carter/Rosie stories, I think I have a slight obsession for this ship recently, kind of like my obsession with the song Battlefield – Jordin Sparks, and my obsession with One Tree Hill. Don't you just love Brooke? Lol. And for some reason my internet is crap at the moment. I don't know why. Meh. **

**Anyway, I was thinking about using a song for this chapter, so, load up your iTunes' or YouTube, and listen to either, 'Aerosmith – I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing', or 'The Veronicas – I Don't Wanna Wait' or 'LeAnn Rimes – How Can I Live Without You' when you read this chapter. Then just leave a review telling me which song you listened to, it doesn't even have to be the actual name of the song, just A or B.**

**Chapter 4 – How Can I Live Without You?**

Major Mason didn't know what to do. This was very rare for him. Yet, he had never seen his daughter so sad before. And he had no idea what to do to fix it. Carter only came out of her room for meals, and school. He had received several phone calls from her headmaster saying that she had just been sitting in lessons, not participating, and when she did, it was generally to just swear at the teacher.

Major Mason hadn't seen her like this since when her mother died. And he had no idea how to fix it. He'd tried talking to her; he had made his way to her bedroom one rainy afternoon, pushed open the door and found her lying in a foetal position on her bed. She wasn't crying, but she wasn't moving either. She was just laying there, and she didn't even acknowledge his presence. He had approached her, and said her name. But she had sat up abruptly, and said, "Dad, don't" and then ran out of the house. The door shutting made the whole house shake. Major Mason watched out of her bedroom window as he saw his daughter run along the dock, the heavy rain soaking her, as she sat down on the edge of the dock. He had left her for about half an hour, and then made his way outside with a blanket, and walking along the dock, the rain soaking his hair, he bent down and wrapped the blanket around his daughter's shoulders. Leading her back into the house, he decided it was about time he took some action.

That was easier said than done, he hadn't got a clue where to start. Maybe it would work out in the end. It just needed time.

Ed didn't like the way Carter was behaving. He was worried about her, sure, she was still nice to him, but it was her eyes. They had lost her sparkle, they were dull and grey instead of the normal vibrant blue. Her normal shiny hair was greasy and flat. And she had lost weight. I mean, she was skinny to start off with, but she was even thinner. And he knew why.

Since Rosie had come to the school, he had noticed a change in Carter, she was happier, even willing to pose for the camera. But he also noticed the way that she looked at Rosie. It really wasn't that hard to figure out the way Carter felt about her 'cousin' although, it wasn't that hard to figure out that they weren't cousins either. He knew the effect on Carter would be immense when Rosie left, but he didn't think that it would be this bad.

He decided to talk to her. Ed always knew how to get through to Carter. No one else had been able to do that since her mum died, apart from Rosie. He walked down to her house, and found her in her favourite place. Sitting at the end of the dock.

"Hey, mind if I sit"?

"It's a free country, knock yourself out" Ed took this as a yes and sat down

"So, listen Carter, I know how you feel about Rosie, and I just want to let you know, I'm OK with it" he said, blurting it all out, probably not the best way to go about it, but it got it all out in the open.

"You do, huh, you know how I feel. You know that I feel as though my entire heart had been ripped out of my chest. It hurts Ed, it hurts" Carter started crying, and Ed moved to envelope her in a hug, in which she grabbed his T-Shirt, sobbing into it, as though her heart would break, in which Ed thinks it was.

Rosie didn't know what to do. After receiving the letter from Carter, she knew she had a decision to make, but she didn't know which one was the right one. On the one hand, admit her feeling to Carter, and risk losing her family, her country and her friends, or keep it all, but loose the one thing that she really cared about.

One night, Rosie woke up crying; she had had a dream in which she lost Carter, and her mum came in, worried to death about her daughter, "Rosalinda mi hija, what is the matter"

"Nothing Mum,"

"Well, nothing doesn't generally wake you up in the middle of the night, with tears pouring out of your eyes" she said, perching on the edge of the bed, wiping her daughters tears with her thumb.

"It's..."

"Carter" he mother replied, her answer a statement, not a question.

"How did you know,"? Rosie asked, really confused by her mother's answer, how did she know?

"I'm a mum, it comes with having children. Also, the way you light up when you mention Carter, it's not that hard to figure out sweetheart, but you haven't spoken to her since you got back, and it's been 2 months, something happened didn't it sweetheart, tell me, please"

Rosie sighed, should she tell her mum, "Well, she didn't come to see me off from the airport, and I didn't know why. But then I found this letter, and I just don't know any more" Rosie pulled the letter out from under her pillow and gave it to her mum. She watched as Sophia teared up as she read the letter, and she had no idea what her mother was thinking.

"Rosalinda, why are you here, why are you not with Carter"? her mother asked, "it is obvious that this girl is in love with you"

"I don't know, I guess I didn't want to disappoint you, disappoint Costa Luna,"

"Do you love her"?

"What, mother"?

"Sweetheart, I only want you to be happy, and Carter makes you happy"

"But, I can't just leave what about..."? Rosie said, starting to make excuses,

"Rosie sweetheart, sometimes you have to forget about others, and just make yourself happy, so, do you love her"

Rosie sat, she didn't know how to answer her question, she cared about Carter, she really did, but did she love her, that's a big commitment. The truth was, Rosie was scared, she was scared of her answer, and scared of the reaction of the people of Costa Luna. But thinking back onto the time that she had spent with Carter in Louisiana, the answer came to her.

"Yes, I do love Carter, I do love her" Rosie exclaimed.

**So, yay, another chapter, and I promise, big reunion next chapter, promise, well, maybe, I have been known to break promises. So don't forget to review and tell me which song you used, and, tell me whether you thought it was good or not. Personally, I used the Aerosmith song. Ha-ha, so review review review, and trust me, there will soon be another update.**


	5. Chapter 5

**OK, so here's the update, sorry it took longer to update, but I had my Prom on Friday, and it was amazing, but here's the update, if you listen to the song when the time comes, I think that it creates the effect more, the song is 'Amazed' by Lonestar, I'm going through a little oldies stage, seriously, I love the song, 'You're The Voice' by John Farnham, and 'I Just Died In Your Arms Tonight' by the Cutting Crew, Jesus, I think I actually want to go back to school now, I'm getting so bored.**

**So enjoy the chapter, and a special shout out to all my reviewers. I can't believe that I've got 53 reviews for just 4 chapters.**

Chapter 5 – Baby I'm Amazed By You

Rosie knew what she had to do, and what she had to do, she believed what the right choice was. Her mother was right, sometimes, you had to put yourself first, and for once, that is what she was doing. She had spent the whole of her life trying to make her country happy, and now, she needed do this for herself. Climbing on board the Costa Luna private jet, she settled back, as the pilot set the coordinates for Louisiana, she just hoped that this was the right decision, and that Carter still felt the same way.

Rosie had never felt as nervous as she was feeling as her car pulled up outside the Masons house. There was no turning back now, it was now or never, quickly whispering something to her chauffeur, he nodded, and went and got the stuff out of the car.

Taking a deep breath, Rosie raised her hand and knocked on the door. The door opened, and Rosie had to gasp at Carters appearance, she was thin, nearly dangerously thin, and she looked like she hadn't slept in a week. She raised her head and saw Rosie, and the tears built up, and she flung herself forwards, Rosie grabbed and pulled her into the embrace and held her silently, feeling the wetness on her neck from Carter's tears.

"I'm so sorry" Carter whispered into Rosie's ear,

"That's OK, I forgive you Carter" Rosie whispered back, her tears starting to fall.

Joe Mason watched his daughter in the arms of the princess in silence. Now, maybe, she could start healing.

Carter opened the door, and looking up, she saw the eyes of her one true love. She ran forwards, her heart pounding, panicking that this was just a dream, and Rosie wasn't really there. But as arms closed around her back, she realised that the love of her life was really there, holding her in the light of the sun that was slowly setting over the lake; told her that it was really happening, that Rosie was really there.

Carter felt all her emotions bubble up inside her, and she felt, content. The past two months without Rosie had been the hardest two months of her life, but now, with Rosie telling her that she forgave her, everything seemed alright again.

"Well then Carter, since homecoming was ruined because you nearly got abducted by general Kane, would you like to dance with me again"? Rosie asked, almost shyly.

"But there's no music" Carter smiled, for the first time in 2 months, and Joe Mason thanked his lucky stars that Rosie felt the same way about his daughter, or else she wouldn't be here, making Carter happy.

--------------

She had nearly killed herself one night, she had jumped into the lake, and got caught by the undercurrents, luckily, Ed had been around a pulled her out. She had lay in a foetal position on the dock for hours, soaking wet and cold, and for a minute, he had thought that she was on the road to self destruction - It had taken a lot of coaxing to bring her out of it, he had talked to her, Ed had talked to her, he had even paid for her to talk to a therapist, but in the end, he did what he always did when he was stuck, he talked to his wife.

So, one Sunday afternoon, he has driven Carter to the graveyard, and sat in the car, watching his daughter as she spilled everything to her mother. Even though Rachel was dead now, it helped him to get stuff off his chest. After half an hour, he got out of his truck, and walked over to her. He heard the last bit of her conversation. 'I know I shouldn't be like this mom, but, I don't know what to do, it hurts so much', and Joe had sat down next to his daughter and said, 'None of us do sweetheart, love hurts, but Rosie would not want you to be like this'. Carter had given him a small smile, and nodded, wiping her eyes. She knew her dad was right. She had been scared, and upset with herself, and wanted the pain to cease, even for a little while.

Since that afternoon three weeks ago, Carter had tried her best to keep her mind off Rosie, she didn't want to hurt anymore, and she didn't want to hurt her dad. She had talked more, engaged more in activities, and started to look hopeful again. Looking back on it now, she realised how stupid she had been. Even at the worst time of her life, when her mom had died, she hadn't felt the need to end it all, because she had had her dad with her. This time, she realised it was stupid to block him out, and everyone else. It still hurt, don't get her wrong, but she found talking about it helped, made the pain more bearable, because she never wanted to feel that way again...

--------------

Rosie took Carter by the hand, and Carter with a dreamy look on her face, allowed Rosie to lead her to the end of the dock, where her Chauffeur, who had the name of Chives, had been true to his word and set up. There was a small boom box, and lots of flowers.

Rosie pulled Carter towards her, and put one hand in the small of her back, ignoring the tingly feeling she got when their bodies pressed together, pushing them together, Carter placed her free hand on Rosie's shoulder, and Chives pressed the button, and the soft music started playing, and Carter and Rosie twirled around, staring onto each other's eyes.

_Every time our eyes meet  
This feeling inside me  
Is almost more than I can take  
Baby when you touch me  
I can feel how much you love me  
And it just blows me away  
I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
I can hear your thoughts  
I can see your dreams_

I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I want to spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby, I'm amazed by you

Carter's hand slipped out of position, and they came up around Rosie's neck. Carter buried her face in Rosie's hair, breathing her in. Feeling safe and secure for the first time in a long time; knowing that her whole world has changed, and that everything was going to be OK.

"Promise me that you will never try to hurt yourself again Carter," Rosie whispered, "I couldn't stand it if I lost you"

Carter knew what Rosie was talking about, and now, she knew that she had made a mistake, but then again, at the time, it was the anniversary of her mother's death, and she was still cut up about not saying goodbye to Rosie, she should never have done it, but at the time she just needed a release, she had never planned for it to have gone so far. She had been selfish, stupid and had made a impulsive decision.

"I'm so sorry Rosie, and I promise"

_The smell of your skin  
The taste of your kiss  
The way you whisper in the dark  
Your hair all around me  
Baby you surround me  
You touch every place in my heart  
Oh, it feels like the first time, every time  
I want to spend the whole night in your eyes_

_I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I want to spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby, I'm amazed by you  
_

Rosie's hand found their way to Carters back, and they slowly danced as they held each other, tears falling down both their faces, as they realised, that what they had been looking for, had been in front of them all along. And that they didn't need to hurt any more, they could stop punishing themselves.

_I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I want to spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby, I'm amazed by you_

As the song finished, Rosie gently cupped Carter's face, "I love you too Carter Mason" and those six words told Carter everything she needed to know, and she gently pushed their lips together, moving slowly and passionately. They pulled away, and as the next song started, they started dancing again.

_I sit and wait  
Does an angel contemplate my fate  
And do they know  
The places where we go  
When we're grey and old  
'cos I have been told  
That salvation lets their wings unfold  
So when I'm lying in my bed  
Thoughts running through my head  
And I feel the love is dead  
I'm loving angels instead_

And through it all she offers me protection  
A lot of love and affection  
Whether I'm right or wrong  
And down the waterfall  
Wherever it may take me  
I know that life won't break me  
When I come to call she won't forsake me  
I'm loving angels instead

Rosie gently singing to her beloved, as the reality Carter had never known, was rearranged around them, like the stars in the sky as the angels watched them both, and Rachel Mason smiled down on her daughter, and as for Rosie and Carter they both knew that this was all they really needed.

THE END

**SO I hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it, so I was only going to use one song, but angels came on my playlist, and I had to use it, and did anyone else from England get the link between Waterloo Road used in here – Rachel Mason... maybe not, it was clever in my head :P thankyoiu for all the reviews, and there may be a sequel, of them going back to Costa Luna. MAYBE.**

**I do not own Disney, PPP, or the two songs**

**Amazed – Lonestar**

**Angels – Robbie Williams**

**A.N ( ****And I posted this earlier, but after a little advice from GooooodPie, I realise I hadn't tied up the loose end of Carters self – destruction, I was originally going to leave it and write a one-shot going into more detail, but I think that this would make more sense. So thanks for pointing that out girl ******** )**


End file.
